Insomnia's Dream
by Hana Sanyi Kaze
Summary: Yuuki/Zero Yuuki is confronted by Zero in an almost dream-liked, or nightmarish experience. Was oneshot, not anymore.
1. Prologue

_**: Insomnia's Dream :**_

**_A/N: This is a Yuuki/Zero fic. The story is written from Yuuki's perspective and uses no names, just to make it more dream-like. It's reallllyy short, so hope you enjoy!_**

His hands—covering my ears. It was all I could feel in that moment. My head was leaned back, resting gently against the cold wall behind. My eyes shut as I blocked out everything I knew to be real in this world. Everything, but his hands.

If I didn't take away my own knowledge of existence—if I didn't block out absolutely everything, I wouldn't be able to think. I needed to think—but the warm sensation of his hands cupping my cheeks, covering my ears, caressing my face—

"What are you thinking about?"

—was all I could thing about. His question, interrupting my sensory experience, pierced through my mind like a knife. Had he just asked me what I was thinking—rather than telling me?

I inhaled slowly, my hands rising to meet his on their own accord.

"You," I replied simply, my fingers intertwining with his. I opened my eyes, pulling my head off the wall so I could meet his gaze for the fist time that night. He stared intently, an almost quizzical expression painting his features.

"That was bold," he said finally, his eyes never leaving mine. I could feel the intensity growing.

"Haven't I always been bold?" I whispered back, trying my hardest not to falter in the face of yet another man. He didn't reply, only continued to stare at me as though for the first time, he actually couldn't hear my thoughts.

Strangely enough, I had become comfortably aware of his hands encasing my simmering face. I didn't even feel my arms getting heavy, whilst my hands covered his own.

"So…" he began slowly, his expression careful. "What is it that you desire?" he finished, his eyes unfaltering still.

I felt something inside me jolt the moment he finished the question. My brow drew together in confusion while my eyes narrowed suspiciously. It was only then I had become aware of the world around me; the blaring music of the club shaking my insides, the flashing lights, and the unmistakable smell of drugs and sex, filling the air shamelessly.

My hands gently lost their grip, releasing his. They slid from my flushed face, half the makeup I spend an hour putting on pealing away with them. For that brief moment, I thought I would be free of him. Just as I made up my mind to step away from the situation, it was as though he had suddenly regained his uncanny ability to read minds—and those words rang through my already throbbing head.

"You will never be rid of me."

He took a step forward, backing me up into the wall while his hands found my face again. His head dipped down as he held mine in place, bringing our faces so close they could have touched. My heart seemed to be rocking my body harder than the bass coming from the giant speakers next to us. Was I really this afraid? I squeezed my eyes shut; desperately hoping it would stop him from looking inside of me with such ease.

"Show me your strength," he said evenly, his voice as steady as ever. "I want to see that power which tore him apart.

I jerked away then, or at least tried to, but he held me with such force I couldn't even turn my head the other way.

"I didn't tear anything!" I all but snapped.

"Oh, but you tore me," he choked, barely above a whisper. "Every single day, you tore me apart—let me put my broken pieces back together—then just tear me up again."

He didn't bother hiding the strain in his voice as he spoke through gritted teeth. His eyes I couldn't even begin to describe, for what I saw there was nothing short of terrifying.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: ok so I finally decided to buckle down and come up with a plot for this. Basically, as in the manga/anime, Yuuki leaves with Kaname. This is going to be based on what happens after she leaves, and encounters Zero in the future. It's going to be messy! And DRAMATIC!

**Insomnia's Dreams: Chapter 1**

The rain splattered against the thin roof of the academy dorms, bringing with it a feeling of heaviness, weighing down on the young girl's heart. Yuuki stared absently at the suitcase in front of her. It had already been packed—all her precious things sealed away, never to return. It had only been a few hours, yet unconstrained feelings of doubt filled her heart time and time again.

Was she truly ready to leave forever? The sixteen year old vampire princess shook her head, clearing her thoughts as best she could. Of course she was ready—she loved him. This was what she had always wanted; to be with Kaname, forever. He was her one and only—the most special person in the world to her, and she would do anything to make him happy. Or so she told herself.

"_Oh, but you tore me. Every single day, you tore me apart—let me put my broken pieces back together—then just tear me up again."_

Zero's face flashed in her mind. The torment in his eyes, the way his lips curled slightly downward as he struggled to keep his stoic appearance. Then he was gone. She couldn't bear to imagine him any longer—couldn't bear to see how he shattered into a million little pieces.

_Someone has to lose._

But why Zero? She asked herself this over and over again. Why did he continue to suffer on her behalf, and torture himself by believing he was the monster.

"_Go Yuuki. Go be with the man you love—but remember: The next time we meet, I'm going to kill you." _

Yuuki shivered as she remember those ominous words—those dangerous, yet seductive words as he whispered them in her ear, his soft lips brushing ever so gently against her lobe, causing her to shiver. Then he had kissed her, after drinking her blood. The feeling it etched inside of her could not be shaken off. She thought she was supposed to feel shocked—but there was nothing. Just a blank feeling of emptiness. She felt as though she were leaving something important behind—ignoring something that screamed to be noticed.

Kaname made her happy. He was a gentleman, he loved her, and would do anything for her—even if it meant defying God. Yet somehow, Zero and her fit. Though Zero wasn't nearly as perfect, as refined, as elegant, or as magnificent as Kaname—Yuuki and him just fit, in some twisted, masochistic way—they needed each other. Yuuki was Zero's purpose, both as a human, and as a vampire. He needed something to protect, and he also needed something to hunt. Yuuki provided him with both. She was his greatest pain, and greatest happiness, and somehow, Yuuki was willing to provide the torture Zero desired so much in order to find his simple purpose in life.

And now, she was forced to leave that otherworldly way of living behind. Her and Zero could no longer wallow together in their pain and guilt. It made her sad, and frightened—yet somehow, she felt it may have been for the best. Their relationship was one of interdependence, yet it was so unhealthy. She rationalized, as long as the two of them remained in each other's lives, there would be no peace for either of them.

But could there ever be peace, regardless? As long as she would think this way, remembering every little word, every touch, ever bloodletting they shared—would there ever truly be peace?

Somehow, Yuuki doubted it.

He was now her hunter—her enemy. But he was also her friend, and so much more. For all the times Kaname failed to ease her torment, or even caused it—he was there. Even if it was simply out of his own thirst for her blood; he was there, and she found comfort in the pain his sharp canines inflicted on her skin. She clearly remembered the feeling of her own blood spilling from her body; Zero's laboured breathing, and the occasional groan as he lapped up the substance with a hunger that made her entire body quiver. She sometimes thought she was insane, enjoying this kind of a thing—but perhaps it was just that she was a monster, like him. Being a vampire, it seemed natural to take pleasure in such an act, whether it was on the giving, or receiving end.

Blood. It was irresistible. What was more irresistible was those ridiculous situations she always found herself in with Zero—the kind she had never truly had with Kaname. They were gray—so very blurred and almost unreal—but she knew they were something she shared only with Zero. Their little 'habit' had become like a drug for her.

She remembered the first time, she was terrified upon discovering he was a vampire. Her hand clasped against her neck as she had stepped away from the bite. Yuuki had hardly felt the pain then—the shock was too great. It was also terrifying. Yet slowly, the terror gave way to a new, exhilarating feeling. She justified it by claiming it was to help him deal with his body's inability to take the blood tablets. Deep down, she knew it was something else; a desire she could not quell or excuse.

As he pushed her up against the wall, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he greedily fed on her bloody—the pain gave rise to a strange pleasure. Her mouth opened as if to release a silent moan, her cheeks flustered and hot.

These were the memories that kept her doubting—kept her staring at that suitcase lying quietly on her bed, waiting to be carried away by Kaname's side. She knew Kaname knew—yet he said nothing, nor did he seem bothered. Perhaps it was this that added to her second thoughts, and her indescribable guilt.

Exhaling, Yuuki finally gathered her strength as she rose from the bed, picking up the heavy baggage, and carrying it with her out the door. It felt like a dream—the kind she had been having for years about Kaname. Yet somehow, it felt as though she were dreaming a nightmare while awake in the midst of insomnia. The feeling, if words could describe, was agonizing. Part of this agony, was knowing that around the corner was a certain silver-haired hunter. The fact that she could sense his presence at all times made it all the more difficult to leave, or avoid him.

As Yuuki rounded the corner, her eyes immediately clashed with pale violet—dead, and unmoving. Though she had tried to prepare herself, she simply could not suppress the feelings that rose in her chest at that moment.

"Yuuki," he said quietly, as if under a trance.

"Zero," she replied, no other words able to form.

She saw his eyebrows draw together, eyes narrowing as he struggled with what to say next. He didn't bother hiding it, but he hadn't planned on seeing her again after their encounter on the rooftop. Yuuki recalled the first time she let Zero feed from her blood. He told her he could hear her thoughts. Kaname. Kaname. Kaname. She then remembered drinking his blood, that time on the rooftop—and the contents of his mind; Yuuki. Yuuki. Yuuki. She now understood how he felt. It wasn't just her name—her image—it was so much more. Fantasies, things people don't share with anyone—the darkest, most erotic corners of his mind—she saw them all in that moment before he threatened to end her life the next time they met.

"Well, I'm leaving now," she said, smiling, attempting to put cheer in her voice.

He only nodded. As if he didn't know that already.

"Goodbye, Zero."

And there it was again. Those thoughts of his—they were inescapable now, constantly playing themselves over and over again in her mind. Their naked bodies intertwined in moments of passion. His eyes burning into hers didn't hep either.

He said nothing. But she didn't need his words to know his thoughts.

_This isn't goodbye, Yuuki. _

As if hearing it out loud, her eyes shifted. She knew then that there would be no peace for them—not until one, or both were dead. Lowering her gaze, Yuuki slowly walked past Zero. The moment their paths crossed seemed like a dreadful eternity, the air thickening, making the simple act of breathing one of great effort. More than anything, the moment was accompanied with a burning desire to simply stop—top the movement, and stop time itself. Yuuki wanted nothing more than to regain her silly, childish relationship with Zero—one where he would drink her blood, torture himself for it, and she would remain ignorantly supportive.

But that would never happen again. They were both forever changed, and the only chance she had at regaining anything was to move forward, become the hunted, and meet her hunter in the clouded future ahead.

A/N: Hope you guys like it.


End file.
